In conventional film magazine assembly operations, multiple devices are typically used to close a metallic preform shell about a wound spool of film. Some such devices require the wound spool of film to be moved from the winding station to load the film into the preformed shell. And others require the shell to be formed and capped only on one end, then transferred over the wound spool of film.
A typical prior art method and apparatus for forming film cartridges is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,470 in which a pair of spring loaded arms are disclosed with rollers and "fitments" to form the cylindrical shell around a perfectly round mandrel. A cap is applied to one end of the shaped cylindrical shell with the mandrel inside the shell and the rollers and fitments holding the shell against the mandrel. This patent does not include forming and capping over a wound spool of film.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,464 discloses a film magazine assembling system which uses a plurality of two-part magazine casing assembling chucks. This device requires the wound film spool to be loaded longitudinal into the shell carried by the chucks.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,019 shows an apparatus and method for closing a non-circular cylindrical shell. Jaws having a limited stoke are used to engage the shell. However the jaws are not able to clear a wound spool of film when the arm assembly is pivoted past the wound spool in conventional spooling equipment. This equipment also requires the wound spool to be transferred to the location where the shell is closed.
While the prior art references above have had some degree of success in closing a preform shell enclosing an object, none of the references provide that the preform shell can be formed into an optimal non-circular cylindrical shape, then loaded over the wound spool at the winding station. Moreover, another shortcoming of the references is that jaw members are not provided that can be placed over the preform shell and closed thereby closing the shell into a near perfect cylinder without moving the wound spool, and then reliably and accurately transferring the closed shell for treatment by independent means.
Therefore, a need persists for an apparatus and method for shaping a preform shell about a wound film spool or similar object that employs jaw members having a predetermined configuration for closing the shell and pivotable members for enabling the assemblage to move into engagement with the wound spool partially enclosed in the preform shell.